The Magic of Love
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka is a wizard in nice little village, but the women won't stop bothering him. To get them off his back he creates a very good looking maid, but it doesn't turn out as he expected. TezuFuji. NC-17!


**Title: **The Magic of Love  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Genre: **AU, romance  
**Word count: **5901 words  
**Rating: **NC-17!  
**Warnings: **Not worksafe!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

I got a prompt from Wara_ningyo, she wanted AU pron about a wizard and it's maid, so here it is! Happy Belated Birthday Fuji!

* * *

**The Magic of Lo****ve**

Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't know what he hated more, the fact that his father, and grandfather are Wizards, making him one as well, or the fact that some women in this village had pronounced he was the most wanted bachelor of the province. From all over women came to ask him for love potions. It took quite some time to make those, and when he finally completed them, they wanted him to drink it. Why didn't they just leave him to work on things that were much more important?

He didn't like to go out to help someone, for groceries or for a simple walk in the woods. Whenever he stepped out of the door he could feel hundreds of eyes on him. With his tight dark blue shirts, long black jeans, heavy boots, and his dark cloak he attracted a lot of attention. Not to mention his black and blue staff, which was as tall as he was himself. He wasn't eager to carry it around, but he had inherited it from his father, so he used it.

To get rid of the unwanted attention Tezuka decided that he needed a maid. A girl in his house would keep other women at a distance, and she could keep the place clean, which he had difficulties with, because he was a very busy man. Every girl in town would probably want to be his maid, but that wouldn't release him from the unwanted attention. So Tezuka decided to make a maid himself. It wasn't very difficult. He took a simple doll and made it grow until it was the size of a regular girl. That took a few days. Dolls grow really slowly. When it was the right size it had to become human. For that a cream was needed, with a few of Tezuka's hairs, a little skin and blood, mixed with water. The cream was smeared all over the doll, and the next day it had come alive.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

First Tezuka was very happy. The doll had become a perfect girl, and the maid outfit suited her perfectly. She could move well, and she was able to talk. She had the brightest blue eyes, and chin-length honey brown hair. Her skin was fair, and she was more beautiful than most girls that lived around here. It was perfect, until Tezuka noticed her chest was rather flat for a girl. Or, truthfully, completely flat, like a guy's chest.

'Are you a guy?' Tezuka asked as he looked at his maid.

'A guy? What is a guy?'

Tezuka sighed, and lifted the skirt. Thankfully the doll was wearing underwear. It was obvious enough that the doll was indeed male.

'You _are_ a guy,' Tezuka sighed. 'Just start cleaning, while I try to find out why you are not a girl.'

'Is a girl better than a guy?' asked the living doll.

'Not necessarily,' replied Tezuka while he searched one of his books. 'But guys aren't supposed to wear skirts like you do.'

'It feels comfortable! Ne, what is your name? Or should I call you master?'

Tezuka looked up. When the doll had asked him what a guy was, he thought it lacked brains, but saying this it seemed he was more intelligent than Tezuka had thought.

'Just Tezuka is fine,' he said and he turned back to his book.

' All right, master it is!' replied the doll happily. 'Can you give me a name, master?'

Tezuka looked up again. A name. Right. His 'maid' needed a name. He thought for a few moments, and then noticed one of the books on his desk. It was about the magic of Mount Fuji.

'Fuji Syuusuke,' he said. 'Fuji, for your skin is as white as the snow on top of Mount Fuji and Syuusuke, because my mother told me she would have called her son Syuusuke if I would ever have a brother.'

'Thank you, master,' said Fuji. 'You sure you don't want to give me a nice girl's name instead? Then you can scream a girl's name when you're jerking off. I can even act like a girl if you want to, and wear panties, just in case you want to peek under my skirt again.'

Tezuka flushed bright red. 'I think it's about time you got to work. It's the only reason you are here.'

'Of course, _master,_' whispered Fuji seductively in Tezuka's ear before walking away to clean the living room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So it hadn't been a very good start, but Fuji did keep the women at a distance. Whenever Tezuka went somewhere, to treat a patient or to get ingredients for another one of his potions, Fuji would come with him. Whenever anyone would come too close to him, Fuji would smile at them. Not a friendly smile, like he usually had on his face, but a threatening smile that kept everyone at distance.

At home everything was fine. Fuji cleaned the house, and cooked their meals, so Tezuka could spend his time on more important things. Life had gotten much easier for the Wizard, except for the few times when Fuji was in a very seductive mood, which was at least once a day.

'Fuji, were going to see a man who just had a heart attack,' said Tezuka. 'I want to give him this drink so he will get better, and get back to work. If he sees you in that skimpy skirt he is going to have another heart attack, and he won't survive that.'

'He will die happily,' stated Fuji who wasn't planning to switch his ridiculously short skirt for a longer one. 'Besides, I wear it for you, not for him.'

'I never asked you to wear something like that.'

'Not aloud, but secretly you love it,' replied they honey-haired boy as he posed in a sexy way.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. 'You're not coming with me in that skirt. It's bad enough that a guy is wearing a skirt in the first place. I allowed it, because you wanted it, but I'm not going to kill that man.'

'All right, All right,' sighed Fuji. 'I won't enter the room where the guy who had the heart attack is. Only because you think I'm so hot that I could kill people who are just looking at me.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Master, shall we have a picnic at the park today?' asked Fuji on a sunny day.

Tezuka stood in his potion room. Different kinds of ingredients were on the shelves, waiting to be used. Against another wall there were more shelves with large bottles with strange names. Potions that were ready for use. On the wall, next to Tezuka's desk, hung a list with everything he still had to do.

'Today?' he asked a little annoyed. He was very busy, and not in the mood to have a 'happy' picnic.

' You need a break, master,' said Fuji as he approached Tezuka. He stopped a few inches from the Wizard, and looked at him, ignoring Tezuka's glare.

'You look a little pale, you need some sunlight.'

Fuji touched Tezuka's cheek, softly stroking it. 'A little sunlight, and a little love. I can take care of both.'

'Fuji!,' said Tezuka angry and he stepped away. The 'maid' had a disappointed look on his face. He was all teary-eyed, pouting in the cutest way he could.

'All right, but give me an hour to finish this or I'll have to start all over again.'

Fuji hopped happily out of the room to prepare everything. Exactly an hour later he knocked on the door of the potion room, and Tezuka came out.

'Just what are you wearing?' asked Tezuka.

'My picnic outfit, master,' said Fuji with a bright smile.

'How did you get it?' Tezuka had only given him the black maid dress, and as soon as he had noticed Fuji was a guy, he had bought a set of male clothes. Fuji had never even looked at them. And now he was wearing a really short sleeveless dark blue dress. It was a little frilly, and gave Fuji a sailor-like look.

'I made it,' answered Fuji. 'You like it, ne? You can't take your eyes off it, master.'

'Just call me Tezuka.'

'Don't wanna,' replied Fuji with a smile. He turned around, making his skirt move up a little because of the wind. White laced panties showed. Tezuka blushed a deep shade of red. Without saying a word he followed Fuji to the park.

They had to cross the square with the market when they wanted to get to the park. There were lots of people selling, and buying all different kinds of products. It was crowded; Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand, so they wouldn't lose each other.

'Fuji!' hissed Tezuka.

'I don't want to lose you!' said Fuji innocently. 'Who knows what kind of dirty woman will take you when I lose sight of you.'

'Only until we leave the square,' sighed Tezuka.

They walked over the square. Tezuka pulled Fuji forward. People were looking at them, at Fuji's short skirt and at their connected hands. The Wizard could already hear the whispers around him. People said words like indecent, and disrespectful, and how they didn't expect it from their Wizard.

Tezuka was glad when they arrived at the park. Fuji bent forward, flashing his panties, and laid down a piece of cloth on the grass.

'Please sit down, master,' said Fuji. 'Let me prepare everything.' He kneeled down, opened the basket, and took out a few small boxes. They were followed by two plates, some cucumbers and bananas.

'I wanted to bring oysters, but I couldn't get any,' said the blue-eyed boy. 'Let's start with something healthy.'

He took the cucumber, showed it to Tezuka with a seductive smile, before he cut it into pieces. Fuji took one of the pieces and held it in front of the Wizard's mouth. Tezuka took it from him, not wanting his maid to feed him, and ate it. They ate the whole cucumber together.

'Is this all you've brought?' asked Tezuka.

'I brought another cucumber, but maybe we should eat some bananas now and do something else with the cucumber later,' replied Fuji with a bright smile. He handed a banana to Tezuka who accepted it with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Fuji was talking about. He took the banana, and peeled it. He took a bite. Fuji did the same. After he peeled the banana he held it with two hands and put it in his mouth. He made a soft sound as he took a bite of it.

Tezuka's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Fuji was just trying to provoke him again. The same reason why he sat on his butt and lifted one of his knees, so his short skirt fell back a little, showing his thighs.

Fuji ate the rest of the banana in the same way. When he was done he took another one. With every bite he moaned softly.

'Stop it,' said Tezuka annoyed.

'But master, I love bananas so much,' replied the honey-haired maid. 'I also like strawberries covered in dark chocolate.' He opened one of the boxes and held it in front of Tezuka. It contained, surprisingly, chocolate covered strawberries and cherries.

The Wizard took one of the fruits and ate it. Fuji pouted.

'Feed me,' he said.

'No,' answered Tezuka.

'But…'

'No.'

'You're no fun,' said Fuji. He took one a cherry, and licked off the chocolate. Then he ate the red fruit, letting a little of the juice run down his chin. Tezuka tried his best to ignore it, and ate more of the fruit.

'Maybe we should eat oysters tonight instead,' said the maid suddenly. This time he took a strawberry, and did the same as he had done to the cherry.

'We're not eating oysters,' said Tezuka shortly.

'Sausages then?' asked Fuji.

'No.'

Fuji took some carrots from the basket, and offered them to Tezuka. The Wizard declined. Fuji took one of the carrots, licked it and then bit off a part. Tezuka tried his best not to blush. The imagine in front of him was more than a little suggestive.

'What is it, master?' asked Fuji. 'You changed your mind and want my carrot too? You can have it!'

Tezuka stood up and walked away. He couldn't take this any longer.

'Wait! Where are you going, master?'

'Home. To check what went wrong when I made you.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka was busy, as always. There were a lot of problems in the city, and everybody counted on him to solve them. Clean the water, heal the sick children, explain why all the birds fell from the sky. At least he hadn't time for any love potions anymore. The women had gotten used to Fuji. They had noticed Fuji wasn't his lover, so they were once again trying to approach him.

It took Tezuka a while to find out why the water in the river was so dirty. A city close to their town dumped all kind of dirt in it. There was no magic needed to solve it, but the major still asked Tezuka to go, and talk to the governors of the other town. Tezuka couldn't blame him. The major was a small, unimpressive man. He wouldn't be able to convince those governors. Tezuka on the other hand was tall, handsome and smart. Only one of his glares was convincing enough to stop the dumping of dirt.

After he had talked to the governors of the city he went back to his own town and locked himself in his potion room. At least nobody would bother him there. He had samples of the water and tried all different kind of things to clean it. If he knew how to clean it, he could find a medicine for the kids. It was obvious that the kids and the birds had gotten sick because of the dirty water .

Tezuka worked for hours. He didn't pay attention to the time or anything else for that matter. It had become dark outside a long time ago, and he still hadn't eating anything since his breakfast.

Fuji had been trying his best to get into the room, but he didn't have a key. He used knifes to force the lock of the door, but nothing worked. After hours of trying with different objects he took one of his hairpins and managed to open the door. Tezuka was so busy he didn't even notice. Fuji hurried to the kitchen, cooked a simple, but big meal and brought it to Tezuka.

'You really should eat, master,' he said as he put the tray with food next to the Wizard on the table. He bowed down, pressed a kiss on Tezuka's cheek before he walked out of the room again.

Tezuka looked up and watched Fuji walk out of the room. Then he looked at the food. It smelled good. Tezuka put his work down and ate it all. It wasn't until he started eating that he noticed how hungry he had been. The food tasted wonderful and when Tezuka finished it all he felt a whole lot better. Maybe Fuji wasn't such a bad maid.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It took Tezuka three days of working without sleep to find a medicine against the illness of the kids and the animals. If he put the green liquid in the dirty water it would become completely clean again. He had put the same substance in some pills, and he was sure that it would cure the kids. The only problem was that he hadn't tested it yet. He couldn't just give it to the kids. If one of them would die, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Tezuka was looking at the pills when Fuji entered the room with breakfast. He put the tray down and looked curiously at the white objects on the table.

'You finished them, master, that is amazing!' he complimented Tezuka. 'I'm so proud of you!' He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and pressed his body against the Wizard. 'Why aren't you happy? Shall I give you a reward? You can do anything you want, as long as you'll be gentle with me.'

'I still have to test them,' said Tezuka, ignoring Fuji's words. 'I don't know what will happen if a kid will take it, but I can't let any of those sick children try it as long as I don't know what will happen.'

'I'll try it,' said Fuji. 'I'm just a man-made doll. Nobody cares about me anyway.' He grabbed one of the pills, put it in his mouth and swallowed it. Tezuka tried to stop him, but he was too late.

'You shouldn't have done that,' said Tezuka with a sigh.

'Am I going to die?' asked Fuji. 'Please make love to me before I die!' he begged dramatically.

'That won't be necessary, you're not going to die,' said Tezuka. 'There is sage in those pills and dolls like you are allergic to sage. Within now and a half an hour you will get some kind of allergic reaction.' Tezuka took one of the pills himself. It would be a better test. Then he ate breakfast that Fuji brought him.

Fuji left the room and started to clean the house. After breakfast Tezuka went to bed and fell asleep. He hadn't slept in days, but because he was a Wizard he had been able to get some energy out of other things than food and sleep. It only worked for a few days though, after that he had to sleep normally again.

His rest didn't last long. After he slept for about half an hour he woke up, because Fuji was walking around and complaining loudly about something. Tezuka knew it was the allergic reaction. He wouldn't get any peace as long as he didn't solve that. Before he went to Fuji he checked his own body. Nothing had happened yet, so maybe the medicine was safe.

When he entered the living room he found Fuji half naked walking around. He had unzipped the upper part of his dress, showing off his bare chest that was covered with red spots. Fuji couldn't stop touching. It was itching horribly. When the maid noticed Tezuka, he blushed, crossed his arms in front on his chest and muttered something about being ugly.

'I have seen a man's chest before,' said Tezuka. 'Even I look in the mirror now and then. Here, you should use this. The itching will go away.' The Wizard handed Fuji some cream. Fuji took it and applied it on his chest and arms. He tried his best to reach for his back as well, but it was difficult.

'Let me,' said Tezuka. He took some of the cream, and applied it on Fuji's back and shoulders. It immediately made the itchiness go away.

Fuji turned around and thanked Tezuka for his help, but didn't start dressing himself again. Instead he batted his eyelashes at Tezuka.

'Now that you've touched a small part of my body you are probably aching for more, aren't you? You want to touch more of my soft skin and see more of my beauty. Well, because you helped me I will allow you to touch me as much as you want.' He unzipped the dress further and let it fall on the floor.

'I'm tired,' answered Tezuka. He turned around quickly to hide his blush.

'I'll do everything, so you won't have to move,' offered Fuji. But Tezuka walked back to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Fuji couldn't help but smirk. He just loved to see that blush on the stoic Wizard's face.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Since Tezuka was always busy, his house was a mess. He tried his best to keep it clean, but he just did not have enough time. Especially the potion room. Potions that were ready for use were kept safely in a cupboard, but ingredients, bottles and herbs were lying around everywhere.

Fuji kept the house clean and cooked meals for the Wizard, but he was not allowed to enter the dirty room. He only could go in when Tezuka was in there as well, and only when he promised he wouldn't touch anything.

It annoyed Fuji that the room was so dirty. It was his job, as the maid of the house, to keep it clean. So one day when Tezuka was away to buy new ingredients and to visit a few sick people, Fuji took his broom, entered the room and looked around. Maybe Tezuka would be so happy that he would give him a reward. He started with the bookshelf. He dusted off all the books and the bookshelf itself before he put the books back the same way he had took them out. Fuji knew Tezuka would be furious if he would change the order of his books.

Then he took everything off the cupboards and shelves and cleaned all the bottles. With a little water he made everything shine again. Next was the table. It was meant to be a place where Tezuka could work in peace, but there were cups and baskets with herbs all over it, leaving no space to work at all. Fuji put all the herbs away on one of the shelves and did the same with the cups after he cleaned them. When the table was empty he cleaned it. Some things couldn't be cleaned and Fuji wondered what it could have been. There were spots in weird colours.

But then Fuji remembered he had to hurry. Tezuka could be back any moment and he hadn't cleaned the floor yet. He took the broom and started cleaning. There were liquids on the floor as well and Fuji wondered how he would be able to clean it when suddenly a voice sounded.

'What are you doing here?' It was Tezuka, but Fuji hadn't heard him entering the house. The sudden comment surprised him so much that he quickly turned around and hit two bottles on the shelves with the broomstick. Fuji tried to grab them, but he was too late. They fell on the table and broke into pieces. The liquid of the unfinished potions was all over the table and over Fuji's dress. Tezuka ran towards his maid and took the broken bottles to read the labels. His eyes widened when he read them.

'Take your clothes off, quickly!'

Fuji quickly tried to get out of his dress, but because of his nerves he couldn't untie the laces. Tezuka got impatient and simply ripped them off before he pulled down the dress. Fuji saw how the yellowish spots on his dress turned brown and then made tiny holes in the fabric. Tezuka threw the dress on the floor, kneeled down and inspected Fuji's skin.

'It seems it didn't touched your skin. You were lucky. That potion is made to kill insects, but since it's not done yet it's still way too strong. It could have burned holes in your body.'

Tezuka stood up and noticed the blush on Fuji's face. It was then he noticed Fuji was only wearing white laced underwear. He quickly looked away, trying his best to hide his blush.

'I told you, you shouldn't come here. It's dangerous. Something could have happened.'

'You were really worried about me,' said Fuji. He had his smile back in place. 'You even ripped my clothes off. I would never had expected that of you, master.'

'It's a hassle to make another doll,' lied Tezuka. He couldn't look Fuji in the eyes, because then he maid would knew he really was worried. 'Put something on before you will catch a cold.'

'Why should I?' asked Fuji. 'It's warm outside, and I like it this way. Don't you like my underwear? I bought it a while ago. With your money, I hope you don't mind. I was sure you would like it!'

'Go and put on something else,' said Tezuka, it sounded more strict this time. But when Fuji still didn't leave and only smirked, Tezuka sighed. 'All right, I will give you some money to buy new clothes.'

'Thank you, master!' said Fuji. He pressed a kiss on Tezuka's cheek before he ran out of the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was one of those days when Tezuka had a day off. It hardly ever happened, there were always people with problems that only the Wizard could solve, but when he did have a day off, he made sure he enjoyed every minute of it. He went either jogging or fishing the night before and slept in the next day.

It was only about two hours after sunrise when Tezuka woke up. Way earlier than he wanted to wake up, but who could sleep when somebody was sitting on top of you?

'Fuji, what are you doing?' he asked sleepy and a little angry.

'I was bored,' said the maid. 'I cleaned the house, and I made breakfast hours ago. I even bought new underwear and I wanted to show it to you, master.'

With a sigh Tezuka took his glasses from the nightstand. He could hardly see Fuji's face without them, but once he put them on, he almost regretted it. Now he could see the little piece of fabric his maid was wearing. Worse, it was the only thing Fuji was wearing.

'You bought that with my money? They didn't have anything that….covered more of you?' he asked

'Of course they had, but I wouldn't be able to seduce you with that, would I?'

'You won't do that with this either,' stated Tezuka. He sounded unaffected, but an almost naked Fuji on top of him did make him feel a little warmer than usual.

'But master, don't you know that dolls like me need the seed of their owner to live?' asked Fuji with a pout. He tried his very best to look cute and convince the Wizard.

'I know very well how to take care of a doll and that doesn't include any… body fluids. Dolls are often used by Witches. How would they be able to keep one if dolls needed the seed of a man?'

Fuji sighed. The smile that had been on his face and in his eyes disappeared. Tezuka was a little shocked. He had never seen Fuji sad before.

'What if I _do_ need the love of my owner, Tezuka?' asked Fuji seriously. He didn't dare to look Tezuka in the eyes.

The Wizard's eyes widened. It was the first time Fuji called him by his name. 'Fuji, I do like you. I really appreciate everything you do for me.'

'Do you appreciate me enough to kiss me?' the maid asked. A smirk returned on his face and he planted his hands next to Tezuka on the bed, trapping him. Tezuka watched as Fuji's face got closer and closer. He didn't move. Thoughts were running through his head, but when he realised Fuji was really going to kiss him and he had to escape, it was too late.

First it was only a touch of their lips, but when Fuji noticed Tezuka didn't resist, he starting to kiss his master. He didn't mind that the Wizard didn't kiss him back. Fuji gave him a little pinch, Tezuka opened his mouth to say something, but Fuji used that moment to slip his tongue in. Tezuka started to struggle and Fuji had to pull back.

'What are you doing?' asked Tezuka, more surprised than angry.

'You didn't answer me,' said Fuji. 'I thought you approved, because you didn't stop me.' The smile was still in place. 'Beside, it looks like you enjoyed it. It's good I took off your underwear. It would have been in the way by now.'

'You did what?' asked Tezuka. He was still under the blankets and Fuji was on top of them. How did he manage to take his boxers off? Carefully Tezuka felt his hips. Indeed his underwear wasn't there, but there was evidence that he had liked the kiss.

'How did you…' started Tezuka.

'I took them off while you were sleeping,' answered Fuji. 'I really liked what I saw there, by the way. I wouldn't mind seeing it again.' The maid ran one finger over Tezuka's chest, pulling the blanket down.

'Stop it,' said Tezuka. He grabbed the blankets before Fuji could reveal his lower parts.

'You don't want to get rid of that?' asked Fuji, pointing to the bulge under the blankets.

'It will go away,' said Tezuka, his cheeks flushed and his eyes directed to a wall.

'Sure it will,' said Fuji. 'But it will take a while. It will start hurting, even if you take a cold shower. I know a quicker and more pleasurable way to get it over with. Are you sure you aren't interested?'

'Yes,' answered Tezuka, but it sounded weaker than before. 'Could you please leave now, I want to get out of bed.'

Fuji climbed off Tezuka, but stayed on the bed, not showing any intention of getting out of the room. Tezuka's glare didn't scare him at all. He just smiled back at the Wizard.

'I'm not leaving,' he stated. 'I want to see how big you are right now. Probably a _huge_ difference from what I saw before.'

Tezuka didn't move. He wasn't getting from under the covers as long as Fuji was watching him. He was thinking about a way to wrap the blankets around him and escape the room that way. But before he could make his move, Fuji moved. He hooked his fingers behind his own tiny piece of underwear, pulled it down and threw it away.

'See, you don't have to be shy, you're bigger than I am,' said Fuji, showing the organ between his legs without any shame. 'All the time I have worked here for you I have never found any dirty spots in your bed, nor in the bathroom. I even told you it was fine to jerk off and call my name the first day we met, but you never did. So either you sleep with your patients when you visit them without me, or you haven't had any action since the day I started working here.'

Tezuka was blushing heavily by now. He tried his best not to look at Fuji's crotch. Why did Fuji do this to him? He had to touch the men of the village when they were ill, but he never felt awkward at those moments. He had seen some of them naked, but he never felt uncomfortable, so why did Fuji make him feel like that? Why did he turn red every time?

Fuji noticed Tezuka let his guard down. He took his chance and quickly pulled the blankets away and threw them off the bed, out of Tezuka's reach. Immediately he grabbed Tezuka's hard-on with one hand while he sat down on top of the Wizard again, so he couldn't escape. He lifted his hips a little and guided them towards Tezuka's erection.

'No, Fuji, you shouldn't unprepa…aaah!'

Before Tezuka could finish his sentence Fuji already pushed the head of the Wizard's hard member into his body. He panted heavily as he slowly sat down, pushing the erection deeper into his body.

Tezuka didn't move, he could only stare at Fuji's face. First he wanted to hit his maid, but when that face showed so much pleasure, Tezuka couldn't find the courage to push him away.

Even though Fuji had already prepared himself before he woke the Wizard, Tezuka felt how tight Fuji was. He wouldn't admit that it felt good. He would never admit he liked it, even when Fuji started to move up and down slowly and Tezuka had to bite his lip not to let a moan escape.

'Fuji,' said Tezuka. 'Stop. Stop this.'

'Why?' asked Fuji, still panting slightly. 'You like it… you're pushing…. up your hips.'

The movement of his hips was so natural that Tezuka hadn't even noticed he pushed his hips up whenever Fuji moved his hips down. The Wizard didn't speak another word. He just let it happen, telling himself that it would be over quicker if he wouldn't protest, but wishing it would go on forever.

Their hips started to move faster, they fell into a quick rhythm, which they sped up now and then, because they wanted more. Fuji was moaning and begging Tezuka for more, to go deeper and faster. He had to support his body with his arms, his legs were growing weak as the pleasure was building inside him.

Then, out of nothing, Fuji moaned loudly. He called Tezuka's name and cursed. He started to move his hips even faster than before.

'Again!' he moaned. 'There again!'

Tezuka tried his best to hit Fuji's pleasure spot again, but the maid was squeezing him so tightly he had a hard time preventing himself from coming. It hadn't taken them long to find that spot again and Tezuka kept hitting it. He was rewarded by more begging. Fuji moved his hand to his own erection and started to pump it quickly, in time with their movements.

It took only a few pumps before he came with a loud cry of Tezuka's name. Tezuka moaned softly when Fuji tightened even more around him. He felt little drops of Fuji's cum on his belly and chest and when he looked at Fuji's face, he couldn't hold it anymore and came deep inside Fuji. His bit his lip so he couldn't scream the name of his maid.

Fuji fell down on top of Tezuka, tired, but satisfied. He wrapped his arms around his master as he tried to catch his breath. Tezuka was the first to speak.

'Fuji.. could you please get off me?' he asked.

Fuji lifted his hips, so Tezuka's limp organ slid out of him. Then he lay down next to the Wizard. Fearing his reaction, but even more afraid to leave.

'I could report you to the police. What you did was rape,' continued Tezuka serious.

'It wasn't rape!' defended Fuji himself. 'It was surprise sex and you enjoyed it! How can it be rape if you enjoyed it?'

Slowly a small smile turned on Tezuka's face. 'Okay, maybe I enjoyed it, it's just… you should have come up with another way to persuade me. This was a little shocking.'

Fuji's well known smirk returned on his face. 'There was no other way to persuade you. I tried many times, but you didn't seem to be affected by the beauty of my body before. This was the only thing I could come up with. But if the shock has taken away most of your pleasure, I don't mind giving you a second chance.'

Tezuka hesitated. He looked at Fuji as he thought about his answer. Fuji tried to persuade him in a different way this time. He touched his right nipple with one hand and let his hand slide down his body, all the way to his hips.

'I think you've convinced me,' said Tezuka. 'But this time we play by my rules.'

Fuji smiled happily. 'Of course master, anything you want!'


End file.
